Unexpected
by Lily II
Summary: At Fred's birthday party, Rose has an announcement to make. Her father's reaction, however, isn't quite what she expected it to be... *random idea I had while procrastinating*


**A/N: Another random story idea I had while putting off working on my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

A sudden crack disturbed the stillness of the otherwise calm afternoon. At least, it would have, if they'd been Apparating to anywhere but the Burrow, Rose Weasley thought to herself. But the noisy sounds of about fifty people celebrating were far louder than the sound of their Apparition. She clutched at Scorpius's arm to steady herself. Her boyfriend smiled down at her.

"Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm still not used to Apparating."

Rose turned and started heading towards the Burrow's garden. Scorpius hung back slightly.

"Are you sure about this, Rose?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea for me to gatecrash your cousin's birthday…"

Rose grinned over her shoulder at him. "Fred won't mind. And I did say I'd be bringing a friend. I just hadn't specified what kind of friend."

"And you're sure your dad won't hex me?"

Rose shrugged. "No. But if he does, I won't get him anything for Christmas this year." Then she laughed at the look on Scorpius's face. "Scorpius, calm down! We've been friends since second year, and he didn't blow his top then."

"Yes, but being friends with you isn't the same as dating you…" Scorpius muttered.

"Oh, don't be a scaredy-cat. I sometimes wonder why you were Sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, so do I." But Scorpius allowed himself to be led through the gate into the Burrow's garden.

He'd been there before. It came as an occupational hazard of being best friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. But he'd never been there as Rose's boyfriend.

As they entered the gate, a Weasley party was in full swing. Fred was turning twenty-five and celebrating his engagement to Stephanie Jordan at the same time, and the backyard of the old house was in chaos. A long table groaned under the weight of Molly Weasley's cooking. Streamers hung from all the trees. Confetti dotted the grass. Lily, Hugo, and the Scamander twins were flying around above everyone's heads, playing an improvised game of two-a-side Quidditch. And everywhere was covered in people, talking, eating, laughing, yelling at Fred for setting off fireworks in the middle of the afternoon. Rose looked around at the chaos and grinned. She felt at home.

Rose and Scorpius wound their way through the throng, greeting relatives, friends, and random strangers on every side. At last they got to where Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench under one of the trees, talking with George and Angelina.

"Hey, Mum," Rose said as they came up.

"Hi, Rose," Hermione said, standing up and giving her daughter a hug. "How was work?"

Rose groaned. "Don't even ask. Training to be a full-time Healer is no joke. Hi, Dad, Aunt Angelina, Uncle George."

"Hi, Rose," her father responded. "Did you see the Cannons' game last Saturday?"

Rose giggled as she sat down on the grass in front of them. "You mean the one where the Harpies won 320 to 40?"

Ron frowned as the others joined in with the laughter. "It's just a phase."

"Seriously, Mr. Weasley?" Scorpius said. "As far as I know, they've been in this particular phase for about sixty years."

At that, everyone laughed harder.

"Er, Mum," Rose said when they had all begun to calm down again. "I had something I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead," Hermione said, looking interested. The others leaned in closer.

Rose cast a glance sideways at Scorpius, who had sat down next to her. He gave her a smile. She smiled back at him and then turned to face her parents.

"Scorpius and I started dating two months ago," she blurted out.

To her surprise, Hermione said nothing to her, but turned to Ron. "That's ten galleons, thanks."

"I don't see why they couldn't have waited until September," Ron grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. "But I think George owes me fifteen galleons, he said it would be Christmas."

Rose stared from one to the other, her mouth open. "You—you had a bet on when we would get together?" she finally got out.

Ron nodded. "Yup. Oi, Percy!" he shouted across the yard. "You owe us all fifteen Sickles each and a Butterbeer!"

Rose turned to look at Scorpius, who was looking about as surprised as she felt. "Am I expected to understand the workings of my family?"

Scorpius laughed. "I don't think so."

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good, because I don't think I ever will."


End file.
